We are designing a new user-friendly data-acquisition station based upon the Labview platform of National Instruments to be used on the high frequency EPR spectrometers. The advantage of Labview are its graphical user interface and the ability to interface to almost any instrument by way of either GPIB (IEEE 488) or serial (RS-232) communications. Subroutines to communicate to the signal receiver have been written to use either GPIB or serial connections, in addition to the Oxford superconducting power supply for the wide sweep W-band system. Other instruments, such as the EIP microwave frequency counter and Oxford cf-1200 cryostat temperature controller will be added to complete the system.